lothtfandomcom-20200215-history
Wild Bill Hickok and the Dead Man's Hand
The Moat One partner from each team was kneeling on a raft while holding "an ancient staff of King Tut". When Kirk said go, each player would pull himself across the moat by hooking his staff on the knotted rope above him. Once across, he climbed off the raft and onto the deck; this was his partner's signal to pull the raft back to his side and cross exactly as his partner had. When the second teammate reached the other side, it was his job to jump off the raft - with his staff - and run over to hit the gong. Moat Results The Steps of Knowledge In the Old West, gunfighters used to say, "Speed's fine, but accuracy is final," and nobody knew this better than the prince of the pistoleers: Wild Bill Hickok. He was tall and handsome with long hair and a mustache and was quite a ladies' man. By the time he became marshal of Abilene, Kansas, he was said to have killed more than 100 men. Wild Bill made everyone check their guns at the edge of town and asked lawbreakers to move along peaceably, but if they refused, he wasn't afraid of a shootout. After serving as marshal of Abilene, he joined Buffalo Bill's Wild West Show. One day, playing poker in Deadwood, South Dakota, he was shot from behind by an angry gambler. His poker hand at the time was a full house: three aces and two eights. To this day, it's called "the dead man's hand". Someone grabbed the cards off the table, and they found their way to the Temple. The Steps of Knowledge Results The Temple Games Dead Man's Hand (Bungee Soap Ramp) At the top of the ramp were three aces and two eights. When Kirk said "go", each player climbed up the ramp on his knees, grabbed a card, slid back down, and dropped it in his bucket. Then he climbed back up again, grabbed another card, and repeated the process. Each player had one minute to get all the cards - or more than his opponent - to win. Ian and Joshua each got two cards in their respective bucket, but Kirk miscounted the score as "3-3" due to there being that many cards remaining atop the ramp. Bullet through a Button Hole (Water Chute) Each player had to get a ball (attached to their helmet) through the bullseye at the end of the chute. There was a complication: they had to slide down the chutes and throw it through the hole. If they missed, they had to go back for another. The player with the most bullseyes after one minute won. Amber and Sara each scored three bullseyes, but Kirk miscounted this game as well: he claimed the score to be "4-4". High Noon Shootout (Velcro Ball Toss) One player from each team was in position on one of the pillars. When Kirk said "go", the female player tossed a ball, and the male player had to catch it on his velcro shirt. Then she grabbed another ball and tried to hit her partner again. The team with the most balls attached to their male player's shirt at the end of sixty seconds won. The Orange Iguanas beat the Green Monkeys, 8-5. Amusingly, Sara accidentally hit Joshua's penis with a ball, spurring "insightful" commentary from Kirk. The Temple Games' Results The Temple Run Being one of the earliest episodes produced, the producers expected way too much out of the Orange Iguanas. The layout was simply brutal. Both players were forced to run up and down the center shaft of the temple, only to encounter dead end after dead end. Even once the players realized that the door into The Swamp from The Throne Room opened - which may have been attributed to the poor lighting of the room - neither one of the doors to The Tomb of the Ancient Kings opened! Time expired shortly afterward. The Swamp being a dead end probably meant that the doors leading upward would have opened, and that is never seen in the entire first season. The Temple Run Results Watch Episode Trivia *Throughout the episode, the dead man's hand is referred to as a card hand of three aces and two eights. However, the actual hand consists of a pair of aces, a pair of eights, and an unknown fifth card. *The last question during the Steps of Knowledge feature the Silver Snakes ringing in with the infamous "Colonel Sanders!" answer. *This is the first episode where both contestants' names start with different letters (the previous episode had two J's and this episode had a J and an S). Goofs *As the run ends, the music keeps going (it fades instead of finishing)! Category:Season 1 Category:Orange Iguanas Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Team Run Category:2 Pendants Category:Layout I Category:Male Player Goes First